


“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 23





	“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?”

As always, in the beginning he had a tad of problems with tension.

Usopp was a good lover, eager to follow your lead, adoring to please you, praising you with every breath taken and every moan spilled - but whenever you were up for some dirty fun, you had to get him out of the shell first. This time wasn’t an exception, you had to work with him (taking your sweet, sweet time with teasing him to oblivion) before he had eventually surrendered and had let you drag him to the bedroom. The views he offered were worth every effort though.

He was truly beautiful like this. With arms tied above head, legs spread and bent in knees, red ropes contrasting with his dark skin and splendid muscles, his fluffy long hair spilled on the pillows and resembling a halo, his full lips parted and begging to be kissed. You slowly ran your hand along knots tied on his chest, grazing nails against his hard pecs and abs. He shivered, weak moans -like a melody- echoed through your shared bedroom.

“(Name),” he pleaded whispering. 

You were sheathed in him, holding him by hips and resting him on your thighs while sitting on your heels and just enjoying the view. His chest was heaving, his cock - pulsing and throbbing, droplets of precum shedding down the shaft in a silent plea for release. From time to time, impatient as he could be, he was bucking his hips, looking forward to your reaction, any reaction. No, it was too early for you to move. He didn’t convince you… Yet.

You held him harder, nails digging into skin so much he almost hissed, his eyes rolling in masochistic pleasure. 

“Please,” he almost mewled. “I can’t take it anymore like this.”

“You can.” You slowly ran your finger along his cock, a touch so gentle it was driving him crazy. You licked it clean, sucking a bit on the tip, making sure he was keeping eye contact with you while you were doing so. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed… He damn enjoyed the view. You knew he wished it was his cock in your lips instead of a finger. 

“Oh Usopp, we barely started. You’re not enjoying your fun? Should I stop?”

“No!” He shook his lead, black locks spilling and flowing even more. “Don’t stop! Please!”

“Good boy.” As his reward you moved your hips a bit; with the right angle the dildo was buried in his ass you knew you had to rub against a good spot. Usopp’s hips jerked up, you were barely able to hold him in place. 

“Needy boy.” You added, frowning in faked disappointment. “Do you want me to fuck you that badly?”

“Yes! Yes, please!”

You bent over him and playfully bit his neck, your hips rolling, so slowly, too slowly, deliberately going deep but without the powerful friction he craved. His cock was helplessly throbbing, pressed between you and his torso. You more rocked than fucked him, sadistic in your tenderness, cruel in your love. His muscles tensed under ties. You knew how badly he wanted to hold you close, he loved wrapping his arms around you as you were pegging him. All Usopp could do now was clenching fists and pushing against ropes. He was on your mercy. 

“Do you like when I’m taking you?” You whispered against his lips. “Do you like being fucked like a little bitch?”

“Yes! Yes, ma’am!” You loved when he was like this, a mess underneath you, a servant existing only to please you, admiration beaming from his doe-like eyes. 

“Do you like a cock up your ass?”

“I love! I love it ma’am!”

You picked up the pace, releasing his hips to take a good grasp on his muscular shoulder, scratching his skin as you were fucking him into the mattress, showing him mercy he paid for with his dedication. 

“Please-” Moan escaped his lips mid-sentence, he crooked his neck in a fight for breath, waves of pleasure blocking his expression. “Please, ma’am, harder!”

You nipped his lips, your favorite lips, so sweet and kissable; blowed air on them, asked, allowed, teased. But Usopp was so caught in thoughts, clenching on the role you chose for him, he didn’t even realize what you wanted.

“Harder! Please!”

“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?”

His eyes sprung wide open, he shivered once realising how close you were. And, after a moment of hesitation running as a shadow along his face, he lifted his head as much as he could to meet your lips.

For such a submissive man, his kisses were always more aggressive and intoxicating than one could expect. You loved it. You adored that little tad of a brat still lingering in him. A brat you could tame and break.

“Such a good boy.” You bit his lips, hard, and started fucking him so hard his thoughts drowned in moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
